Morning Star
by DementedOwlWitch
Summary: A parody of the ending to City Of Heavenly Fire. Clebastian, possible Clace. Sebastian and Clary unite. That is, until after months of living under this rule, Jace has had enough, Sebastian and Lillith make mysterious plans, and Clary gets suspicious of her brother. A storm is coming, and they'd better be prepared...
1. The End

**Hi guys! So this is my first FanFiction. I do have some more planned but for now this is my only one. I hope you enjoy it...**

 **Shock Twist: I'm not Cassie Clare!**

 **LOL disclaimers are kinda pointless. I'm sure Cassie wouldn't be on FanFiction at 10:30 PM writing bad endings.**

 **Okay I'm meant to be enticing readers not being modest. This is an amazing fanfic guys and you will not regret reading it! Haha. Anyway enough rambling, onto said fanfic...**

(J) Like a ghost. The flames in their eyes when they're corporeal.

Jace stared at the dais, the throne, Clary, all thoughts of the plan crumbling in his mind. For there was no way Clary would stick to it. She was gazing at her brother hungrily, as if she wanted to drink up every detail of his face. Every calculating smirk, every maniacal grin, every evil glint in his eye. And there were flames in her eyes. Flames that promised passion and destruction. He knew she could fight and had the capability to exact revenge. If she somehow, for any reason, joined forces with Sebastian- became his queen, a thought at which Jace saw his vision tint red- they would be formidable. And the world will become like this.

(C) Gunshots. Clary's footsteps shattered the tense silence as she descended towards Sebastian. Her brother... her king. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she stopped in front of him. "Do you accept your choice?" Clary nodded, looking at him in an odd way. Not like he was her brother. Like... "Then kiss me. Kiss me like you love me." Clary looked at him, straight at him, and the gleam in her eye revealed itself as a strange sort of passion, spreading onto her features. "But my king," she said. "I do love you." She leant forward just as he did, his shock lasting just a split second. And their lips met.

(J) The roof exploded. He didn't mean he was angry, or he had a hallucination, or someone leapt through the roof. No- it literally exploded. Glass tumbled onto the dais and the floor, as did stone and metal. Jace dived for cover but he wasn't quick enough. Glass slit through his red gear jacket and cut into his skin, leaving a trail of blood. That wasn't enough to stop a Shadowhunter - one with extra angel blood at that. But one voice was.

Jace Herondale. Stay there. Or my King will kill you. You are only alive under my orders, and they will not last much longer.

Clary's voice rang in his head, like a Silent Brother's, but clearer, sharper. He looked over at where her and Sebastian stood- and gasped. No debris has touched what seemed like a clear sphere around the Morgensterns- sprung from a protective circle around the two of them. And they were still kissing. Clary ran her hands through Sebastian's hair, her lips glued to his, and his hands pulled her ever closer.

Yes. He is mine now. Though I have to admit you are still admirable. And no I'm not looking at you. Just thinking.

Suddenly Jace's head was filled with images. Yes, Clary was thinking - and whether intentionally or not, her head was filled with Sebastian, which was now, in what ever mystical way, channeling to Jace. Dear Raziel he did not need to see that. Memories flew through Clary's mind, but through that he caught an undertorrent. Fire and destruction, passion and blood. Each image that flashed by was a different memory - when Sebastian kissed her as a Verlac (eww), meeting him as her brother for the first time, the moment only minutes ago when she'd felt the fire rear up inside of her. The passion and the wish for destruction.

And so began the Morgenstern empire. Idris was spared, but the rest of the world in that dimension bathed in fire. Rumour has it that Earth burned brighter than the Sun that fateful day. Each moment of the artful destruction was captured by Clary - Magnus leaned to embrace his demon side, laughing about his once-hatred of his father, Asmodeus, and summoned up a canvas and paints, much to the Morgenstern couple's delight. They stayed together ruling the world, Jace sinking back into his demonic-Shadowhunter phase, but seeming happy about it this time. Jocelyn learned to love her son, and she stayed close to Clary, loving Jonathan though her. Luke went where she did, whilst Alec was happy as long as Magnus was and they were together. Destruction brings a strange sense of peace.

 **So... was it great? Awful? Weird? Was the idea carried out well? Would you like more? Any other fandoms I could write something for? Any comments at all? Please let me know in a review, it would be greatly appreciated to see if a) I have any readers and b) if said readers like this. Thanks so much!**


	2. A Storm Brewing

**Hi! Shoutout to IceFire15, first reviewer! I wasn't sure whether to update or leave the story as a one shot, but your review made my mind up! Here's next chapter yay!**

 **I'm not Cassie Clare. Unfortunately.**

 _(Summary for this section: They thought it was over. Sebastian and Clary ruled, and that was how it would always be. But little did Jocelyn and the others know that Jace, Lillith and the Morgernsterns all had their own agendas. Sebastian trains Clary for an as yet unknown destiny. Jace wants to fight back. Clary gets suspicious of her brother. When plots collide, how will the heroes and villains react - and how do you know who fits into which category?)_

(J) He watched from the window as Clary and Sebastian trained on the plains just outside the Dark Gard. Clary's hair flew around her as she parried and lunged with Heosphoros, countered each time by Sebastian's blade. As always.

Every day they trained, and every day Jace watched, hatred brewing up inside him, expanding each second he saw them together. He had to do something. Anything to try and get them out of here, to convince Clary of her madness. Make her stop. Raziel, this insanity needed to stop. There had to be a way...

The 17th day. The 17th training session. The 17th day of watching them fighting, cooling off, talking, kissing. He couldn't stand it any more. He had to make a plan.

Who could he trust?

(S) Sebastian ducked his sister's sword again, ignoring the sheen of sweat covering them both, the weariness they were beginning to feel. That didn't matter. He had to train Clary right. Prepare her for her purpose. Lillith needed them.

And he thought this for too long. Clary lunged and he only just managed to jump out of the blade's trajectory before it impaled him. Not that that would actually harm him, but Lillith didn't take kindly to inconveniences.

Clary laughed, sensing that he was thinking about something other than their training. Slipping Heosphoros back into the scabbard, she moved closer to him, smiling. "You're preoccupied, brother. What troubles you?"

Sebastian flashed that mysterious grin/smirk at her, slipping his arm around Clary's waist. "Nothing, my sister. Just thinking about... us." He couldn't tell her about the demon mother's plan quite yet. But he could lie very easily, especially when it came to wanting Clary.

Clary laughed, tilting her head upwards to kiss him, gently but with passion. "Of course," she told him. But internally, she frowned. He'd been looking... concerned, almost. Not right. Maybe she should keep an eye on him; Lillith knew what might be going on inside his head.

She was ignorant as to how precise that statement was.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did please follow/favourite/review. Even if you didn't, please review still and tell me how I could improve - any comments would be much appreciated and might earn a spoiler... ;)**


	3. Lilith

**I'm on a writing roll here! The ideas keep coming, yay! Quick warning: I may later get writers' block. But let's not worry about that! This chapter will hopefully be the best, as it's when the action begins. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Cassie Clare does not have a FanFiction account named Athens1399 writing Morning Star. All character and other rights go to her. Plot idea only is original. (Phew got that properly out of the way on this chapter.)**

Darkness.

The obsidian night embraced Sebastian as he stepped out of the Dark Gard and onto the ashy plain it rose from. Once a suitable distance away from the fortress, he drew the stele from his belt, relishing the feel of the cold Adamas, his last connection to the Angels though it may be. Kneeling down to the compacted mix of blood, rock and ash under his feet, Sebastian began to draw.

Runes swirled from the tip of the stele; not Gray Book runes or even any of Clary's, but the sort of runes hidden in the secretive and infamous pages of the Black Volume of the Dead. Runes that, if they could speak their stories, would describe fires, destruction, bloodbaths, worlds being annihilated and any being between Heaven and Hell having their atoms torn apart. Runes that provoked images of smoke clouds clogging dark skies, plains running with blood, Armageddon for everything living. Finally, the pentagram was complete, and he chanted:

"Infernus et matrem vocare as auxilium filii vestrifiliis suis, et in Peregrinus!"

The runes blazed, flames leaping up from the corners of the pentagram, flames of every colour imaginable: bloody scarlets, amethyst purples, midnight blues that seemed as if they could pull you into oblivion if you looked for too long. The lines and runes shone a bright, blinding white, and then Lillith stood there, smouldering and glowing an onyx aura.

"I have come to instruct you on yourself and Clarissa's next steps," she told Sebastian in a voice that promised death and destruction, streets bathed in blood, an eternally burning universe. He bowed, and suddenly seemed insignificant next to the demon mother. "What are your wishes for our next steps, Lady Mother?"

A terrible smile lit up her stone-carved face, chiselled as if from slate, into an animate being of its own, portraying the horrific joy that came to her at the thought of the destruction that her children soon would cause.

"Next, I want Clarissa to Portal you to the demon city Pandemonium."

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I had great fun writing this chapter, and I think it was quite good, could I get some opinions in a review..? I might be giving out some more spoilers if they are wanted! Thank you all again for reading! ;)**


	4. Of Portals & Plans

**Hi guys! Another chapter, hope you enjoy it, the plot should start moving faster now. Yay!**

 **I** **don't own Shadowhunters... *cries***

(J) Unable to sleep, Jace looked out the window of his "quarters" (for Raziel's sake Sebastian, they weren't in the Middle Ages! he thought) into the night. Gazing at the apparent black void, he was considering trying to sleep again when sudden brightness lit up the dark. Alert, he stared intently across the plain at the light's source. Was that... was Sebastian summoning Lillith?

That was it. Something big was happening, and Sebastian had neglected to inform any of them. If action was needed at any time, it was now.

Before he could stop himself, his awakened subconscious had propelled him to his doorway, where he stopped for a moment to think. Who could he go to? Who was he least resigned, least attached? Who could help Jace work out a plan?

(L) Luke heard the knock. It drew him out of a half-asleep reverie, leaning against the wall of his windowless room. Sebastian hasn't really bothered making an impression on him, a fact about which Luke was pretty glad. It meant he was inconspicuous.

He got up and pulled the door open slowly, peering curiously around it, and saw Jace in the corridor.

"Jace? What are you doing here at this time?"

The boy's voice was urgent as he replied. "I saw it out of the window. Bright light. A pentagram. Sebastian's summoning Lillith. It can't be anything good, and we've been here for too long already. I think we need to make a plan. I don't know how yet, but we need to get out of here."

Luke looked at Jace measuredly. "Yes, I see. If it's true that Sebastian is talking to Lillith, it sounds like time for action." He smiled, a rare occurrence usually, but the thought of actually doing something to help their situation was exhilarating.

(C) Clary woke ridiculously early with an equally ridiculous urge to go and train. It was about three in the morning, yet for some reason she was craving the feel of Heosphoros in her hands. So, being the Shadowhunter she was, Clary got up, got dressed in training gear and headed down to the training room.

The room was Sebastian's addition to the Dark Gard. It was huge, with a high ceiling, ropes hanging down, ladders up the walls, racks of weapons. Stepping into the almost cavernous space, Clary drank in the look of all the knives, swords and bows, but as always, Heosphoros was the one she unsheathed.

This training dummy was in for it.

Half an hour later, the dummy had been decapitated, de-limbed, stabbed, kicked and otherwise injured several times over. She was partway through shimmying up one of the ropes to drop into its head when a voice said, "You're up early to be training."

Clary looked down, and saw Jace standing below. Gracefully, she slid down the rope, landing next to him. By the Angel, she hadn't talked to him in ages. Probably for good reason: ever since she and Sebastian had reigned... or whatever it was... Jace had been distant. She couldn't really blame him, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

"So are you. Did any of us sleep?" Clary had noticed Sebastian's rituals but she didn't want to mention it in case Jace hadn't. It turned out this caution was pointless, however. "I certainly didn't with the racket your _brother_ was making." The word brother was pronounced with something between sarcasm and a sneer prominent in Jace's voice. Clary glared.

"Yes, he was. And yes, he's my brother. I thought we cleared that up approximately eighteen days ago. Before that, even." Her voice was acid: Sebastian could be downright weird at times, but she didn't regret her choice. And for Raziel's sake, she wanted to yell at Jace, she loved him. She loved Jace too, but differently. It was hard to explain but it was how it was. Life was pretty much hell, but that was life.

Out loud, she said stiffly: "Were you going to train?"

"Why else would I be here exactly?"

Ever the picture of politeness.

Clary rolled her eyes and jabbed Heosphoros at the sword racks on the wall behind them. "Grab one of those. We can spar."

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave any comments or opinions in a review, doesn't have to be much! Looking forward to seeing some character development between Clary and Jace! Yay- and when will Sebastian start preparing Clary for Portalling to Pandemonium? I know I know I'm evil.**


	5. Training

**Hi...**

 **So, I've just realised that being a complete ans utter idiot, I missed out a chapter. This is the actual chapter 5...! So sorry guys! But please enjoy, and as always, review!**

(C) They danced around each other, graceful but deadly, waiting for a moment to strike. Limbs moved, swords jabbed and parried, and still Clary and Jace's sparring was at a stalemate. Or it was, until they both got too confident.

Clary missed a step at the same moment as Jace's sword flew in the wrong direction, and under her foot. The result was a tangled mess of limbs, both trying not to get impaled by a stray sword, and a face full of floor. Whoops.

Once Heosphoros and Jace's blade were moved out of the way, and they weren't laying in a heap, it was revealed that they were in the classic, stupid, cliché yet as-awkward-as-it-sounds situation: Clary lay on her back, Jace straddled above her so as not to collapse onto her stomach. "Well this is awkward," Clary admitted. Jace nodded, looking at her strangely. "Clary," he said, "I never stopped loving you, you know." Her eyes went wide in shock; she'd expected some sarcastic comment but no, despite the universally detested cliché the atmosphere was deadly serious.

Oh Raziel, she thought, I've got to admit it. Clary swallowed hard, dreading what Jace's reaction would be. "I - I love both of you," she whispered. "I don't know how, but I do." He looked back at her; he knew exactly what she meant, of course. He took a breath, then replied: "I'm sorry about this. But I have to." He leaned down and kissed her.

And although they had the small issue of probably having to deal with the wishes of the mother of demons, and their lives, and possibly several worlds, in that instant nothing else mattered. She kissed him back, ferociously, revealing in the taste of him. There was Sebastian, who she loved because he was Sebastian. Then there was Jace, who she loved because he was Jace. Some decisive, logical choice that was. Not. But right then, Jace was the only thing that existed. His mouth, the mouth that was gentle as it tugged on her own, his skin, soft below her hands, his hair, tickling her check.

Then came the bell. When anyone came into the Dark Gard, it was heard via a sort of tannoy doorbell system, meaning it could be heard when someone entered. Handy in this case. Clary and Jace broke apart, gasping. The only person that would be coming in or out of the building now would be Sebastian. He'd had just met Lillith, and that meant plans, which likely meant Clary's talents. Which in turn meant Sebastian would be heading straight to the training room. "Go," she hissed at Jace. "Go to your room or something, just go." Whilst he slipped the sword back onto the racks and headed out, Clary pulled herself back up one of the ropes, like she had been when Jace came in.

(S) Sebastian walked through the corridors of the Dark Gard, confident in his faith in the demon mother. She had a plan. He was to carry it out. He didn't know why, but it had to be for his and Lillith's gain. So, so be it.

He walked to the training room where he expected Clary would be. However, on the way, preoccupied at thoughts of their impending - adventure? Excursion? - he bumped into Jace. Quite literally. "Mind where you're going, Herondale," he snarled at Angel Boy. Who was still not forgiven for loving Clary, Sebastian thought, disgusted.

"Why don't you try thinking about something other than how you're going to use Clary in your horrid plans?" Jace replied, glaring just as forcefully.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. None of your business. Clary stopped being your problem the moment she saved the world!" He couldn't help raising his voice. Why did Jace have to get to him like that? And Sebastian couldn't have Angel Boy interrupting his and Lillith's plans. Or making any of his own, for that matter. Which led him into another thought...

"Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" He sneered, masking his need for an answer with the remark. Jace was NOT going to ruin everything.

"I was training. Hardly a crime, is it? Unfortunately, for me, being in your presence is. Now you're done disturbing it, I'm going to get some sleep." With one last glare, he stalked off, leaving Sebastian relieved. He had to be suspicious of course, but if Jace's training story was true, he could check with Clary. On that thought, he turned into the next corridor and walked to the training room.


	6. Pandemonium Part 1

**Hi again! Hope you're enjoying this story? Once again thanks for reading, here's chapter 5 ;)**

 **Little disclaimer scene to make up for the delay in updating ;)**

 **Me: Can one of you do the disclaimer?**

 **Clary: Sure. So, we're owned by-**

 **Jace: Hey, let me! Cassie-**

 **Sebastian: Out of the way, Angel Boy! We were created-**

 **Luke: Stop it you guys! Police here? (I know he's only a policeman in the TV show but it suited here) *barges past and yells* Cassie Clare owns us!**

(C) Clary heard Sebastian's footsteps coming down the hallway and slid deftly down the rope, lunging out with Heosphoros to slash at the dummy before landing neatly on the wooden floor. Her brother/boyfriend (she was still a bit confused about that, although she did love him, as well as Jace - ugh why was it so confusing?) walked in. The sight of him made her feel quite odd - the feelings of what had just happened with Jace, the way she loved them both, the knowledge that he was going to be asking her to help with Lillith's plans. She didn't mind, necessarily, but she wasn't entirely sure if the partnership with the demon mother could be trusted. After all, Lillith had once nearly killed her, before she'd realised her love for Sebastian and the pull towards darkness.

He smiled at Clary as he walked in, that terrible yet alluring half-smirk. "Hello, sister Clary." His voice rang out, soft but sharp, and echoed slightly in the open room. "As you may have seen," he walked towards her, until they were facing each other, "I have met with Lillith. She would like us to Portal to the demon city Pandemonium."

Clary couldn't help but let a little of her shock show; she gasped. No-one had ever gone to Pandemonium and lived to tell the tale. And now they were attempting to go? On Lillith's orders? This didn't sound good at all.

"I know it's odd, but I'm sure Lady Mother," he adressed Lillith formally, with an almost worshiping tone to his voice, "wouldn't ask if it were not necessary to her plans. She has shown me how to teach you to make a Portal there. Obviously you'll have to try several times before we go through, but it will be different to a usual Portal so we can judge if it will work before trying." She nodded, a little worried, but she'd address her emotional turmoil later. Right now, she should concentrate on Sebastian and what he was expecting her to do. "Okay," she found herself saying. "We start now?"

"Yes," he replied. "But first..." He closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a kiss. She groaned as he pushed her almost roughly against the wall, and kissed back, pulling at his mouth. After a minute, they broke apart, quite winded, but happy. It had been a while.

(L) Luke leant back against the wall, still contemplating what Jace had told him. Clary, Sebastian and Lillith would make a formidable force; they had to be stopped before that could happen. But how? He and Jace - Luke didn't want to get Jocelyn or anyone else involved, for fear of them getting hurt or even killed by an angry Sebastian - had to find out more of the Morgensterns' plans and what Lillith had asked of them; it was the only way to give them enough information and craft some sort of plan.

He put his head in his hands, trying to think. They needed to spy on Clary and Sebastian somehow. But surely one of them would notice? How could he and Jace do this? Would they be able to do it alone? _Think, Lucian. Think._

(C) Clary gripped the stele, concentrating on the wall in front of her. Runes. Demons. Darkness. Pandemonium. She tried to think of the demonic realm, of Lillith, of the darkness that had reared up in her not long ago. Focusing, she began to draw.

The runes took shape gradually, glowing red and black in shapes that spoke of darkness and confusion, chaos and fires. Sharp curves and angular lines that gave Clary, the half-angel she was, uneasy feelings in the pit of her stomach. _It's a plan_ , she reminded herself. _Sebastian_ _won't let anything except him ever hurt you. It'll be fine. He has the Infernal Cup; the demons_ _won't attack_.

Taking a deep breath and wondering what Sebastian would think, she stepped back to where he'd been watching her, a few metres behind.

"Well?" She asked nervously. He was difficult to predict.

(S) He stepped forward, looking intently at the runes; then closed his eyes. The rune vision given by Lillith swam in front of his eyelids, identical to the Portal Clary had created. He breathed out slowly. "It's perfect, my Clary," Sebastian murmured. "Well done."

(C) Clary breathed a sigh of relief she wasn't aware she'd been holding in. She felt stupid doing it; she wasn't a dog fetching sticks for its master just to impress. But nonetheless she felt proud at the rare compliment.

"Thank you," she smiled. Then swallowed, a little nervous she had to admit. "When are we going?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. "As soon as possible, but we need to get some of the Endarkened to keep the Gard in order," he replied. "And your other.. friends." Clary winced a little. Tensions between her and the others were there, but Sebastian just wanted them gone, really. He just kept them all there and healthy because Clary liked them. She guessed it was good she could say that much.

"Yes." She told him aloud. "Good point, as always. It's just some weapons and the Infernal Cup we need, is it?"

He nodded a yes. "I will get the Gard in order. You prepare yourself, Clarissa." Ready for the mission, he addressed her formally.

With a last smile/smirk of his, he left, and Clary stood, trying not to worry if helping him and Lillith's palms was really what she should've done.

Caught up in thoughts, she didn't notice the other presence in the room until he spoke. "Clary," Luke whispered. "Are you okay?"


	7. Pandemonium Part 2

**Hi again! Thanks so much for the positive reviews: shoutout to IceFire15 and amazing pancakes! It definitely makes me want to write more for you ;) Sorry for the longer update gap again, but ya know, real life and that.. haha. So here's chapter 6! Enjoy, and again, please review!**

(C) Clary gasped, jumping back a little. "Luke? What are you doing here?" He stepped forward. "Easy. Jace and I just wanted to see if you were okay." She bit her lip. Jace. "Well, I guess you know what Lillith wants Sebastian and I to do..." unsure of what to do, she gestured towards the glowing Portal. Raziel, she needed to figure out this dilemma. She couldn't be on both sides. Luke nodded. "Clary, you can't go through it. Please. No-one's ever been to Pandemonium and come back to tell the tale. We don't even know if Shadowhunters could survive there. Remember what Jace was like when you went to Alicante? This is a million times more dangerous. If he knew-"

"He can't know!" Clary yelped. Then the instinct calmed a little and she was able to speak more evenly. "Don't tell him, Luke, please, at least until I'm gone. He'll do something stupid. I don't want to get him hurt. And I have to go. What else am I going to do? Even if I could persuade Sebastian, it's not him, it's Lillith. She'd just kill me, probably." She couldn't help but let a small tear trickle down her cheek at the thought of how helpless she was. Either she sided with Sebastian and do whatever horrors Lillith dreamed up - it wouldn't be anything good - or she side with the others and face both Sebastian and Lillith's anger. Some stupid choice. Why did everything have to be so mucked up?

Luke sighed. "I know. It's your life, I guess, but please... be careful." The look in his eyes was earnest, and Clary couldn't rein herself in: she ran over and hugged him tight. However much she tried to convince herself that this was her only chance on life, the memories were still there. Luke's farm. Luke protecting her. Luke being nothing but good. _And you?_ She thought. _What are you, Clary? You can't be on both sides._ But that seemed to be exactly what she had to be. She released him, and he smiled a little before they heard the resounding boom of the doors again. Sebastian.

"Go!" Clary hissed. "And-" she pressed her eyes shut for a second, taking a deep breath. "Tell Jace I love him." Luke looked at her for one last second, then ran back into the shadows.

(S) A millisecond after he disappeared, Sebastian walked into the training room. He wore that calm smirk again, hoisting a couple of swords on his back over fighting gear, carrying the strangely beautiful Infernal Cup. He saw Clary shudder slightly at the sight of the replica of the Mortal Cup, stained midnight black with Lillith's blood. He wasn't entirely sure if he could blame her. The demon mother was formidable. "Sister," he walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, then looked at her closely. _Has she with someone? Surely not. But.._ He shook his head at the notion. Clary wouldn't be that stupid. She was on his side forever now, and she knew it.

(C) _Did he see Luke?_ Clary frowned a little; Sebastian looked vaguely suspicious. But he smiled, and gestured to the Portal. She banished any other thought from her mind. _Pandemonium. You will be fine. He has the Infernal Cup; the demons can't harm you._ "Are we ready?" She asked, a bit nervous but not showing it.

"If you are, my sister." He slid his hand around her waist, drew her in for a short kiss, then turned to the Portal. "It should take us to Pandemonium. But think about Pandemonium, to direct it a little." He advised her.

They stepped into the swirling doorway.

Howling winds ripped Sebastian from her; swirling colours blinded her as they whipped past in streams of multicoloured ash. The abyss in front of Clary seemed to go on forever; stretching into nothing and everything at once, it terrified her in an almost comforting way. _Please say I did it right,_ she thought. _Pandemonium, go to Pandem-_

Their surroundings seemed to suddenly shut off. Darkness swamped her eyes, pressed them back into their sockets, but then gradually subsided. And she saw Pandemonium.

(J) "She went through the Portal? She went to Pandemonium?!"

Jace couldn't keep in his anger. Why the hell had Clary gone?! It was so dangerous! Luke watched as he paced around the room, gesturing wildly, fuelled by the whirlwind of emotions. Why did he have to care about the stupid girl? She was clearly just playing games with him, making her and Sebastian laugh, like a reality TV show where he was just a pawn for others' entertainment. Curse that damn family. Curse them to Pandemonium and back. And back... God, as much as he might want to hate Clary, he couldn't. She'd better come back. What if she didn't? He didn't think he could handle it. _God, please Clary, damn your life choices, but just live._


	8. The Demon Dimesion

**Hi again, sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. ;) enjoy!**

 **Note: If I haven't updated for a while please fell free to PM me and nag. I can write when I put my mind to it but often I just can't be bothered, so that would really help. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **...Do I have to? Yes? Fine then, I'm not Cassie Clare. *sad face***

(C) The darkness loomed in like a shadow, and then receded all at once, leaving Clary's eyes to widen at the sight the reddish light afforded her. She was almost floating; the demon dimension had no apparent surface to stand on. The dull, yet somehow piercingly bright light wavered; her breath, denser than the painfully deoxygenated air, seemed to create a refraction in which it warped, making her eyes ache as unnatural shapes impressed themselves upon her sight. Colour planes seemed to swirl through the air, making the very fabric that held this place together seem fragile and dangerous. A sort of mist floated past, and then it solidified into the shape of a demon, but not anything that Clary had ever seen before. Much more horrific. It was impossible to describe and yet the stuff of every nightmare her warped brain could recall. A screech escaped her throat at the vision, and though she knew it was likely some form of illusion meant to induce a sort of madness into her very soul - for everything here felt so awful, emphasised by the Angel blood she was created of at such a primal level of existence - she couldn't escape the terror. The noise stopped in her throat, stifled by the very atoms of what air choked her.

 _No , no, what am I doing here? I can't survive here! I have to get back!_ Her panicked but vague thoughts meandered sluggishly around her suddenly oh so very tired mind. A voice whispered in her ear, though she somehow knew that it was in her head and nowhere tangible. _Sleep, little Angel, slip away from reality..._

Clary began to feel her conscious mind separating from her body. She floated, the hazy horizon gradually sliding further out of focus. _Sleep, little Angel._

She drifted...

(J) Jace couldn't keep the memories away. Clary flew across his thoughts as he lay sprawled atop the rickety bed, exhausted by the day and his new knowledge. _She's gone,_ he thought dully, and yet it was images of the past that preoccupied him, not imaginings of the present as might be expected. Flashes of his times with her: their first kiss, Wayland Manor, the night before they stormed the Dark Guard: hell, even their kiss in the training room earlier. What had that been? Had it been yet another hoax or did Clary really love him and Sebastian both? The thought of her sharing her heart with both him and Sebastian - the demon, in more ways than one - made him feel sick to the stomach. But...

Musings ran around his head for hours on end. Sleep did not come. Memories pervaded his consciousness again, again, again. He lay awake, Luke watching for a while before he fell asleep. And still he was held conscious, although weary, in the world of the living and awake.


	9. Of Angel and Demon Bloods

Thank you sohiecampbellbower for you review!

Thank you to all my readers whether you follow, favourite and review or not. But if you enjoy, please do!

And again, if I'm not updating anything feel free to nag and I'll get it done ASAP.

I'm not Cassie... sigh.

* * *

(S) He watched the Void swirl around them. They were in the demon dimension, that was for sure, but was this Pandemonium? It was hard to tell. What did demons think of as a city? No one knew, after all.

However, Sebastian's demon instincts and connection to Lillith seemed to be... pulling him subtly in a direction. He began to move, but that was when he heard a small whimper come from somewhere beside him. Clarissa!

He whirled round - if it could be called that, here, where the instant a movement crossed your mind you'd moved - and saw her, almost floating, eyes closed, the faint clouds of her breath distorting the colours of the air around her. He stood - was it standing? - and stared. Clary didn't appear to be harmed, but what was happening to her? She seemed to be in some sort of limbo.

Then it hit him. Angel blood. Just as his demonic side was compelling him to be here and move forward, his sister's concentration of Angel blood was reacting with her surroundings somehow. But was this the demons' weapon or the angels' defence against the Void?

He swallowed, the movement, as with everything he did here, seeming alien. He could feel Lillith pushing him to move on, get on. But then, his twisted sort of affection for Clary was telling him something else altogether. Help her. Work out what was happening. Do something. But what?

Angel blood, demon blood... what was the solution? At the same time of these dulled yet frenzied thoughts, he couldn't help but notice the way Clary's slightly glossy, red hair floated around her pale neck, accentuating the curves and planes of her face. He felt an odd stirring in his chest, although part of him wanted it out. Beautiful.

But beyond this, he realised, Clary didn't look too good. She was too pale, hair too shiny. Whatever state she was in couldn't be good. Even as he panicked slightly- and berated himself for doing so- What was he doing, wasting time like this?! - another thought came to him.

Angel blood, demon blood. She was held back by the demons because of her angel blood. He was encouraged by the demons because of his demon blood. He had to get some demon blood in her.

Suddenly determined, Sebastian drew the glamoured weapon from his belt, the cool bronze familiar as it rested against his palm. He felt the demon shadows, a constant background presence he'd been vaguely aware of since arriving here, recoil, as his train of thought did the same. What the hell are you doing? You're not some pathetic hero that's going to stop for the girl! Half of him screamed.

Is it that selfless? Surely I'm tainting the Angel? The other replied, only a slight but guilty at the consideration. Debating decisions? Yes. Guilt? No. What was done was done.

And yet he took the short blade and drew it gently along his lip, a small drop of blood pooling at the cut. Demon blood. Resisting the urge to wipe it away, he moved - walked? Glided? Appeared, even? - to Clary, took a deep breath of choking air, and rested his lips gently on hers.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

If you could review that'd be great. Could you answer these questions? As it would really help me moving forward:

1\. Did you agree with my envisioning of the Void/Pandemonium? Any comments or suggestions?

2\. What did you think of the Clary's limbo thing and Sebastian's solution?

3\. Do you want to see Clebastian or should Clary decide she wants to be with Jace? Or no one?

Thanks so much for the support!


End file.
